redwallfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Skipper Rorc
HEY, LOOK HERE! Snowpaw has a new fanfic. Read it here ---- And If you Like Fan fiction User:Shieldmaiden/Fan Fiction List Again welcome! Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 19:09, October 4, 2009 (UTC) Archive I was told I needed an archive Archive1 Archive2 Charecter I was wondering if I could use you as a semi-important charecter in my next fanfic. You'll be a loner living north of Salamandastron, and Beechtail and Lutran need your help to retrieve a very valuable object.--Gandr Adderbane Slayer of Snakes 20:05, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Update The Siege Shieldmaiden(talk) 01:27, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Fanfic I posted the prologue to my next fanfic. I figured you'd be interested. The title is Two Swords; Revenge is Sweet--Gandr Adderbane Slayer of Snakes 18:41, September 2, 2010 (UTC) update! On HE&GS.--Varanus Riptail Tremble furbearerz! For I have come! Update! Update on Golden Darkness! ~[[User:Layla Goldeneyes|'Layla Goldeneyes']] [[User talk:Layla Goldeneyes|'Meet me at ''The Serpent's Port!]] 23:42, September 3, 2010 (UTC) Update Update on Laria Wavedeep. --Laria Wavedeep I will find ye, wherever ye are... 09:05, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Hi. hello,skipper. Holly told me about you. Just wanted to ask about any SERIOUSLY GOOD fanfics around. see ya.Yoofus Beware the thief! Thanks mate. Look cool. see ya Yoofus Beware the thief! Update Chapter One is up!--Gandr Adderbane Slayer of Snakes 19:02, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Update on [[User_blog:Peony Laminar/From the South | From the South]], chapter 36 is up! -- Peony Laminar I say, you chaps! 22:25, September 8, 2010 (UTC) fan fic hey i was told you read most fan-fics on the site so if you would like to im looking for more opinions on mine heres the Link PS i was told that by User:MentalZ PPS if it helps its a prequel to Taggerung (book) and is mainly about Sawney's father and the main character is his uncle. Lordsunflash May The Wind Be at Your Back, Matey I dont see it as "sinking to his level". I find it sticking up for myself (in an unhelpful, unsmart way).--EltonJohnRocks 23:33, September 9, 2010 (UTC) I know it provokes but its just how I act. Somebody insults I answer back because I dont like to give them the pleasure of walking away with that on my talk page. I need to put something just as annoying. I know its messed up but I act on compulsion when it comes to speach. If I get banned, I guess I get banned.--EltonJohnRocks 23:43, September 9, 2010 (UTC) Finally an update!! On Snake Hunter of Mossflower!--Verminfate Tremble furbearerz! For I have come! Update Update on Laria Wavedeep. Half of Chapter Eighteen is up. --Laria Wavedeep I will find ye, wherever ye are... 06:52, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Yes! I conquered my writer's block! I started Chapter 7! We meet a new character!-Selra, Fox Warrioress Decisions, decisions:to kill you or not? Good or bad? 19:13, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Update! On HE&GS!--Varanus Riptail Tremble furbearerz! For I have come! Update on The Lord of Bloodwrath --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 22:04, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Hey Skip, If you have time, you might want to check out My fanfic, Mossflower radio talk show 1, and Dewfaces naughty and mighty days, thanks mate!!--Dewface Do you fear death? 23:14, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Re:Grammer i know it's been a while since you made the comments on my fan fic but i just want to note that the first two chapters were done on the wiki bit by bit, the rest of them were made on Microsoft word and are probably more grammatically correct due to the help it gives(Though every once in a while it acts stupid and tells me there is something wrong with a correctly worded sentence) Lordsunflash May The Wind Be at Your Back, Matey PS I grammar checked everything on word using the grammar check(except the times it was wrong) so it should now be satisfactory Hey Skip! How've you been lately? I haven't really caught up with you in a while and was just wondering how you were doing. Ah well, talk to you later.--Rose Longfletch (((--------------> 03:43, September 14, 2010 (UTC) Update Chapter Three of Two Swords; Revenge is Sweet is up. Enjoy!--Gandr Adderbane Slayer of Snakes 19:00, September 14, 2010 (UTC) Re:Grammer it's fine with me mate Lordsunflash May The Wind Be at Your Back, Matey as I believe I have said before I am on most of the day so yes, is this about the grammatical corrections? Lordsunflash May The Wind Be at Your Back, Matey Update Other half of Chapter Eighteen on Laria Wavedeep. Btw, is all right if I have you in another fanfic I'm writing? It's just that I don't want too many users in one fanfic. I hope that's okay? If you really want to be in LW though, I can always make a place for you. --Laria Wavedeep I will find ye, wherever ye are... 12:02, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Update The Ultimate War. Most of Chapter 6 posted, and I have regained internet! Updates will now be regular again! -celebrates- It's not QUITE the epicness I thought it would be, especially a certain someone's death, but I have cleared the path for more excitement! Holly ThornbladeThe War to End All Wars- Have You Joined? 20:18, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Chapter Three is up on Two Swords; Revenge is Sweet.--Gandr Adderbane Slayer of Snakes 18:49, September 20, 2010 (UTC) Double Update! On HE&GS and Snake Hunter!--Varanus Riptail Tremble furbearerz! For I have come! Well, actually the fanfic I'm writing that I haven't posted is about otters...and there are quite a few. --Laria Wavedeep I will find ye, wherever ye are... 09:27, September 22, 2010 (UTC) update Chapter 11 is done and the story is nearing the end Lordsunflash May The Wind Be at Your Back, Matey The Unexpected Ally I've created Chapter 3. --Brigadier Benchpress EEUULAALIIAAA!!! 01:16, September 23, 2010 (UTC) Update Update on Laria Wavedeep. Chapter Nineteen is up! --Laria Wavedeep I will find ye, wherever ye are... 11:17, September 24, 2010 (UTC) Thanx matey! Thanx for lettn' me know! I was gonna' ask you exactly ''which of my three some theroys were correct, but since the answer is in the next chap, I'll just wait for my goodies!:)--Mad Maudie you dare to mess with me y'flaimin' salad swipers!?! 03:14, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Update on "The Lord of Bloodwrath". --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 23:35, September 26, 2010 (UTC) On ''Two Swords, and a poll and request for help.--Gandr Adderbane Slayer of Snakes 18:36, September 27, 2010 (UTC) It Is Done I have finished Corbus Quick-Blade I hope you thought it was good, I certainly do Lordsunflash Duct Tape>Sliced Bread Update! On HE&GS. Please vote on the poll!--Varanus Riptail Tremble furbearerz! For I have come! Update Update on Laria Wavedeep. Chapter Twenty is up! --Laria Wavedeep I will find ye, wherever ye are... 04:06, October 1, 2010 (UTC) Update! Next part of Chapter 7. Hopefully there will be another update soon.-Selra, Fox Warrioress Decisions, decisions:to kill you or not? Good or bad? 17:49, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Sorta finished Chapter 7-Selra, Fox Warrioress Decisions, decisions:to kill you or not? Good or bad? 18:44, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Update on [[User_blog:Peony Laminar/From the South | From the South]], chapter 37 is up! -- Peony Laminar I say, you chaps! 22:34, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Re:Polls Work fine for me. -- LordTBT Talk! 03:17, October 4, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, VF was also encountering a similar problem with his poll. --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 12:08, October 4, 2010 (UTC) update! On HE&GS!--Varanus Riptail Tremble furbearerz! For I have come! Congratulations! You have been a member of this wiki for a year! (And two days...) --Laria Wavedeep I will find ye, wherever ye are... 07:39, October 6, 2010 (UTC) On Two Swords; Revenge is Sweet". Enjoy!--Gandr Adderbane Slayer of Snakes 20:39, October 6, 2010 (UTC) Well, yeah. I usually just do this for users, but I've actually hardly done any messages. Only to you, Windflin and Armel. Yeah...and it seems like I've been on this wiki for a really long time, but I haven't. D: --Laria Wavedeep I will find ye, wherever ye are... 06:08, October 9, 2010 (UTC) I've decided to put you in Laria Wavedeep instead. Personally, I think it would be better for the plot. Asria needs a companion in the story, so...--Laria Wavedeep I will find ye, wherever ye are... 09:20, October 9, 2010 (UTC) On ''Two Swords; Revenge is Sweet! By the way, I probably will use Tinden unless someone comes up with a better name.--Gandr Adderbane Slayer of Snakes 20:51, October 12, 2010 (UTC) Update An Extraordinary Warrior Holly ThornbladeThe War to End All Wars- Have You Joined? 21:55, October 12, 2010 (UTC) Update The Ultimate War Holly ThornbladeThe War to End All Wars- Have You Joined? 10:43, October 13, 2010 (UTC) Update On Two Swords; Revenge is Sweet! Enjoy! By the way, there are a lot of mispellings in the 5th paragraph of your backstory on your user page.--Gandr Adderbane Slayer of Snakes 19:24, October 21, 2010 (UTC) Update Update on Laria Wavedeep. Chapter Twenty Two is up! --Laria Wavedeep I will find ye, wherever ye are... 10:24, October 23, 2010 (UTC) Update! On HE&GS!--Varanus Riptail Tremble furbearerz! For I have come! Corbus sequel if you want to read it I just posted the first chapter of Corbus Quick-blade's sequel The Tale of Tabun Lord Sunflash May the wind be at your back, matey! Update Update on Two Swords; Revenge is Sweet! The title of the chapter is "Rorc Nightblade"...just thought you shoud know that.--Gandr Adderbane Slayer of Snakes 20:56, October 27, 2010 (UTC) LOL Long overdue update on The Shieldmaiden's Second Battle Holly ThornbladeThe War to End All Wars- Have You Joined? 22:14, October 28, 2010 (UTC) Update chapter two of Tabun is out Lord Sunflash May the wind be at your back, matey! Update! On Snake Hunter.--Varanus Riptail Tremble furbearerz! For I have come! hey I just wanted to tell you that I finally got myself to write the back story for Corbus (the original battle between Zann and Corbus, and how Jak met Durb and Corbus) it's called Where It All Began Lord Sunflash May the wind be at your back, matey! Update! On TLoB. --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 02:01, November 1, 2010 (UTC) Hey, on My Home it says you commented, but I don't see your comment on my blog. --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 02:39, November 1, 2010 (UTC) On TS;RiS! You sure are helpful with char names!--Gandr Adderbane Slayer of Snakes 21:14, November 3, 2010 (UTC) Update Chapter three of The Tale of Tabun is out. There is one scene that I didn't write very well, but there is a insight to why Jak left Gaul and a letter from Grelot Lord Sunflash May the wind be at your back, matey! The Unexpected Ally Update! I've added to the chapter. --Brigadier Benchpress EEUULAALIIAAA!!! 01:59, November 7, 2010 (UTC) Update Update on Laria Wavedeep. Chapter Twenty Three is up! And guess who comes in...--Laria Wavedeep I will find ye, wherever ye are... 07:16, November 7, 2010 (UTC) On TS:Ris! Tinden's past revealed!--Gandr Adderbane Slayer of Snakes 22:54, November 9, 2010 (UTC) Update Chapter four of The Tale of Tabun is out Lord Sunflash The Lord of Flames Has Spoken Loooooong overdue update on The Ultimate War Holly ThornbladeThe War to End All Wars- Have You Joined? 22:36, November 11, 2010 (UTC) Update Update on Laria Wavedeep. Chapter Twenty Four is up! --Laria Wavedeep I will find ye, wherever ye are... 04:09, November 14, 2010 (UTC) On TS:RiS! Now for a little comic relief...courtesy of Rorc and Beechtail!--Gandr Adderbane Slayer of Snakes 19:58, November 17, 2010 (UTC) I'm really ahead in my story(I've like finished up to chapter eight) so I might as well take you up on that offer you made for beta reading my story(if it's still valid) Lord Sunflash The Lord of Flames Has Spoken Update Chapter five of The Tale of Tabun is out, and I've been planning this one for months in advance. Lord Sunflash Naught Can Stop The Badger Lord! Update! On HE&GS!--Varanus Riptail Tremble furbearerz! For I have come! Update Update on Laria Wavedeep. Chapter Twenty Five is up! --Laria Wavedeep I will find ye, wherever ye are... 08:13, November 21, 2010 (UTC) Update On "The Lord of Bloodwrath" --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 05:03, November 22, 2010 (UTC) On TS:Ris! It's been one year (minus 2 days) since I started these stories!--Gandr Adderbane Slayer of Snakes 02:18, November 26, 2010 (UTC) Update Chapter six of TTOT is out Lord Sunflash Naught Can Stop The Badger Lord! Update Chapter Seven of The Tale of Tabun is out. Lord Sunflash Naught Can Stop The Badger Lord! Update Update on Laria Wavedeep. Chapter Twenty Six is up! --Laria Wavedeep I will find ye, wherever ye are... 09:22, December 5, 2010 (UTC) TTOT update chapter eight is up Lord Sunflash I am always watching! Cool! Ha ha, thanks! xD --Merry Christmas! 60px| Unitrinoque Domino 14:05, December 11, 2010 (UTC) I updated TS;RiS! Sorry it took so long, I've been busy. Blame my history teacher. =)--Gandr Adderbane Slayer of Snakes 21:17, December 14, 2010 (UTC) The Unexpected Ally I've posted part of Chapter 4. --Brigadier Benchpress EEUULAALIIAAA!!! 01:48, December 15, 2010 (UTC) Update! I finally updated after two months! It isn't that great...but still, it's a start!-Segalia Riverstorm, Archer Ottermaid Warrioress Eph. 6:10 14:32, December 15, 2010 (UTC) Update Update on The Tale of Tabun Lord Sunflash I am always watching! Merry Christmas (Eve)! And a Happy New Year! Thanks for sticking with my fanfic. I may update soon-Segalia Riverstorm, Archer Ottermaid Warrioress Eph. 6:10 14:05, December 24, 2010 (UTC) Merry Christmas! --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 18:25, December 24, 2010 (UTC) You should submit your C-mas pic in my art contest on RWW. It's pretty Good! Segalia(can't do sig) Hi Skipper Hello there Skipper Rorc I'm Niko Banks glad to meet you and I like your avatar its pretty awsome I hope you enjoyed your Christmas I sure did.Niko Banks Whats up gangsta!, 11:35, December 26, 2010, (UTC) I think it ends December 31.-Segalia Riverstorm, Archer Ottermaid Warrioress Eph. 6:10 17:38, December 26, 2010 (UTC) Hey! Yeah, it has been awhile. I had a great Christmas, thanks for your constant messaging and not giving up on me. My week got packed pretty quickly so this is the first chance I've had to send a message. As for update, working on it. I'm trying to plan everything out so it's not as random. Merry Christmas! Shieldmaiden(talk) 04:54, December 27, 2010 (UTC) I know, late greetings, but anyways Merry Christmas! --Laria Merry Christmas! 15:44, December 28, 2010 (UTC) Merry Christmas to you too! I hope you had a great holiday. I'm sorry to have been so lax with updates lately. I've been a bit busy with tests and then Christmas and all and on top of that I've caught a small case of writer's block. But hopefully I'll try to have another chapter up by early-mid January. The next chapter is about a quarter of the way finished. -- Peony Laminar I say, you chaps! 16:55, December 28, 2010 (UTC) Update on "The Lord of Bloodwrath" --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 20:45, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Update Update, chapter ten of The Tale of Tabun. There is a bit of French in this chapter and if you translate it you may find a nice little mini-story Lord Sunflash I am always watching! Update! Short update on Chapter 8. Please comment-Segalia Riverstorm, Archer Ottermaid Warrioress Eph. 6:10 09:39, January 4, 2011 (UTC) On TS:RiS (finally)--Gandr Adderbane Slayer of Snakes 00:13, January 6, 2011 (UTC) TToT Update Chapter Eleven is up. Though it is a bit short Lord Sunflash I am always watching! FanFic Umm, Hello, Sir Rorc. If is not a problem, I would like to have your opinion on this fanfic [[User blog:Nitram the Warrior/Kigam Tescer: Embodiment|'''Kigam Tescer: Embodiment]]. If you can. Nitram the Warrior Rage.... useless 21:40, January 18, 2011 (UTC) TToT Update Chapter Twelve is up Lord Sunflash I am always watching! Thanks for the Christmas greetings, and I hope you had a good one too! (I've been taking every college entrance test under the sun, so sorry I couldn't reply earlier.)--Are YOU Clock Worthy? The Queen of Thunder 16:07, January 27, 2011 (UTC) Update! Finish of chapter 8! Yes! Another update may or may not follow soon...you will have to see. Please comment-Segalia Riverstorm, Archer Ottermaid Warrioress Eph. 6:10 18:04, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Update! Finish of chapter 8! Yes! Another update may or may not follow soon...you will have to see. Please comment-Segalia Riverstorm, Archer Ottermaid Warrioress Eph. 6:10 18:04, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Updates:[[User blog:Nitram the Warrior/Kigam Tescer: Embodiment|'Kigam Tescer: Embodiment']] *My first Update fer ye, mate. I'm really glad ye like it Nitram the WarriorRage.... useless 01:54, February 8, 2011 (UTC) *Second chapter is finished, mate! Nitram the WarriorLet's be friends! :) 15:51, February 14, 2011 (UTC) *Third Update, matey! Nitram the WarriorLet's be friends! :) 01:14, February 25, 2011 (UTC) Question Hey since you haven't commented in so long I need to ask if you still want to be updated for The Tale of Tabun. I understand if you're busy so if you don't reply I'll just stop. Lord Sunflash I am always watching! You do know that Snowpaw left RW and then left RWW due to some issues right? Ask SilverP if you wish to know more. I was just informing you so you would know.-Segalia Riverstorm, Archer Ottermaid Warrioress Eph. 6:10 19:13, February 9, 2011 (UTC) I updated TS:RiS finally!--Gandr Adderbane Slayer of Snakes 19:43, February 11, 2011 (UTC) Update Chapter 13 of The Tale of Tabun is up Lord Sunflash I am always watching! Hey mate It's been a while. What's new? Shieldmaiden(talk) 03:45, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Update Update on Laria Wavedeep. Chapter Twenty Seven is up! (finally) --Laria Wavedeep I will find ye, wherever ye are... 06:04, February 13, 2011 (UTC) Update on "The Lord of Bloodwrath!" --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 21:15, February 13, 2011 (UTC) Hello there Rorc ol'chap have we met before well if we haven't Hi I am Niko Banks pleased to meet you and I like your avatar it's pretty nice much better than my one wot anyway I sure do hope to hear from you soon ol'chap.Niko Banks Whats up gangsta!, 02:18, February 15, 2011, (UTC) Update! On SRV. I may continue this section or not. Start of Chapter 9. Please comment!-Segalia Riverstorm, Archer Ottermaid Warrioress Eph. 6:10 19:11, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Did you get my previous message? And why diden't you reply? Niko Banks Whats up gangsta!, 10:00, February 20, 2011, (UTC) I updated again! Another update may soon follow about the mysterious characters. Please comment!-Segalia Riverstorm, Archer Ottermaid Warrioress Eph. 6:10 09:48, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Just so ye Know Just so ye Know, Sir Skipper, Every time I update, I always put the Update in the same section on the talk pages :) Nitram the WarriorLet's be friends! :) 16:39, March 2, 2011 (UTC)